Solos tu y yo
by Penny Uchiha
Summary: Estaba nerviosa simplemente por la idea de estar atrapada en un ascensor oscuro sola con Sasuke Uchiha.Él se volteó para decirle.-creo que tendremos que quedarnos solos tu y yo toda la noche.
1. Chapter 1

_**Lo lamento si vieron el otro capítulo aún no terminado fue un error al subir el documento equivocado y no me di cuenta :)**_

_**Bueno este si es el capitulo espero que los disfruten**_

_**Advertencia: Au, vocabulario vulgar y lemmon**_

_**Pareja: Sasusaku**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Solos tú y yo<strong>_

Era una hermosa noche en donde una peli rosa caminaba a su hogar, maldecía en sus pensamientos un poco al estúpido conductor que le había chocado el carro hace unos pocos días, razón de que ahora llegaba tarde a todos lados, lo único bueno de toda la situación era que por lo menos hacía más ejercicio que solo ir los sábados en la mañana al gimnasio.

Sus pies apenas podían caminar de lo cansados que estaban por el largo turno en el Hospital y después ir a la fiesta con su amiga Ino, se debió ir con ella decía dando cada paso, Ino tiene carro pero en este momento su amiga debe de estar felizmente con Sai y no quería estorbar entre ellos dos.

Llegó finalmente al apartamento sonrió y rápidamente entró en el. Viendo caras conocidas de sus vecinos, pero sin tomar mucha atención para dirigirse rápidamente a el ascensor.

Vi como las puertas del ascensor se cerraban con gente adentro, trató de meterse pero fue muy tarde la había dejado.

-Maldición.-bufo molesta volviendo a ver que todos los ascensores estaban ocupando subiendo los demás pisos. Volvió a ver las escaleras y frunció el ceño en ese justo momento lo que menos quería hacer era mover más sus piernas. Tocó el botón a esperar que volviera el ascensor. Sabía que podría tardar bastante ahí debido a que el edificio era bastante alto.

Para su suerte el elevador había vuelto y sus puertas se abrieron de nuevo. Se metió en él y esperó unos pocos minutos para que las puertas se cerraran y nadie se había metido en el. Las puertas se cerraban y un brazo las logro detener.

En ese momento entro un joven de cabellos azabaches, ojos profundos, piel blanca y un cuerpo totalmente irresistible y las puertas se terminaron de cerrar.

-Buenas noches Sasuke-kun.-dijo con amabilidad ella al reconocer uno de sus cuantos vecinos.

-Hump.-se limito a decir sin volver el saludo a la chica. Ella alzo una ceja por el desagrado de él era muy frío para devolver un simple saludo. Ella apretó el botón, el no solo se quedó viendo.

El recorrido en los primeros pisos en parte se hizo eterno y no ayudaba que fueran solos. El silencio incómodo abundaba y la cara de ambos solo esperaban a poder llegar a sus pisos.

Lo peor de todo eso es que ese vecino que la peli rosa tenía al lado era la persona era un amigo de hace bastante tiempo que se había vuelto a topar en la vida cuando se dio cuenta que vivían en el mismo lugar y para su mayor desgracia era la persona que amaba. Las luces del ascensor empezaron a parpadear y luego de un instante del todo se fue.

-Maldición lo que faltaba se fue la luz.

La luz del ascensor volvió rápidamente haciéndola notar que el menor de los Uchihas está vez estaba más cerca de ella decidió ignorar esto y simplemente volvió su vista asía delante.

-Paró.-dijo el volviendo a ver a la peli rosa de ojos verdes.

-Ahora si quieres hablar.-dijo ella sin prestar atención alguna a las palabras del chico.

Chasqueo la lengua.- solo te dije que paramos y las puertas no se abrieron de seguro se quedo trabado.

-Trabado.-dijo nerviosa volviendo a ver.- no puede ser.

-Si no te has dado cuenta no está subiendo.

-Si eso ya lo sé, me refiero que pueda que solo hubo un problema en las puertas y que se tardaran en abrir.- dijo con optimismo.

-No lo creo.

-Si por que tú eres una de las personas más negativas en el mundo.

-No soy una persona negativa.-dijo alzando la ceja.- solo soy realista.

-Bien persona realista.-dijo esta en burla.- dentro de unos cuantos minutos todo se va a arreglar.

Se acerco más a la peli rosa la volvió a ver.

-Hump, como digas.-dijo en tono de burla molestando bastante a la oji jade, tenía que admitir que hacerla enojar lo estaba entreteniendo bastante.

Sakura volvió a apretar el botón de su piso, le sonrió al chico para demostrarle que estaba completamente segura que rápido se resolvería el problema. La sonrisa de confianza se desvaneció luego de notar por unos minutos que no pasó nada y sus ojos jades se quedaron esperando a que las puertas se abrieran.

-Bueno tal vez nos quedamos por un rato trabados aquí pero nada puedo empeorar.-dicho esto se fue la luz dejando el lugar totalmente oscuro de nuevo, los nervios volvieron apoderarse de ella que temblaba, no le gustaba mucho la idea de estar ahí atrapada mientras que estaba oscuro.

El temblor involuntario de su cuerpo así que constantemente rozara su brazo con el del Uchiha, debido a la cercanía de ambos. En realidad el constante roce no ayudaba en nada ya que rápidamente a su mente llegaba la idea de que estaban solos en un ascensor oscuro.

Suplicaba en su mente que volviera la luz claro con o sin luz no quitaría la idea de todo lo que podían hacer ahí. Movió sus cabeza debía de quitar esos pensamientos totalmente. Abrió sus grandes ojos jade para ver que la luz había vuelto, pero seguía sin subir o bajar el ascensor.

-Creo que tendremos que quedarnos solos toda la noche aquí.-dijo él volteándose para que se juntaran ambas miradas durante un instante.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno el capitulo me que<strong>_**do algo corto y se que la historia pudo se un One shot en lugar de un two shot pero aún no tengo bien pensado la parte que sigue :)**_  
><em><strong>Espero que les hay gustado y que me dejen reviews por favor <strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno aquí esta la continuación y último capítulo :), gracias a todos que siguen la historia o la pusieron en sus favoritos se les agradece y bastante :)**_

_**Pareja: Sasusaku**_

_**Advertencia: Au, algo de lemon, vocabulario con contenido o insinuaciones sexuales.**_

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto._**

**_Espero que lo disfruten!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Solos <strong>_**tú y yo**

No sabía si gritar o buscar desesperadamente la forma de salir de ese lugar. En realidad no entendía que era lo que había hecho para merecerse esto. Su rostro se tenso y una gran cara de preocupación apareció en su rostro.

Extrañamente las últimas palabras del chico habían llegado como música para sus oídos. Lo miró detalladamente, sus ojos negros profundos que ahora veían a las puertas cerradas del asesor y el cuerpo bien fornido que estaba muy cerca de ella.

La situación le parecía muy incómoda para ser verdad, por lo que decidió alejarse del joven Uchiha discretamente. Su cuerpo ya no temblaba, que hubiera luz le quitaba en parte el susto.

-¿Crees qué estemos atrapados aquí mucho tiempo?- pregunto ya más tranquila.

Chasqueó su lengua molesto.-ya te dije que tal vez toda la noche.- dijo este cortante y por primera vez Sakura no se enojo ya que comprendía el mal humor de Sasuke se debía a la reacción que hace pocos minutos ella había tenido.

Suspiro en parte no quería quedarse toda la noche en ese ascensor viendo como se iban y venían las luces. Pensó que entonces la mejor opción de todas sería hablar.

-¿A dónde es que ibas?-dijo esta con una sonrisa para empezar la conversación.- ¿A tú apartamento o a visitar a alguien?

-Tsk.-dijo viendo de reojo a la peli rosa.- ¿ahora eres tú la que quieres hablar?

-Si tenemos que hacer algo para no morirnos del aburrimiento.

El chico sonrió de medio lado en parte la chica tenía razón ya estaba bastante aburrido y con muchas ganas de lograr salir de ahí.- Iba a un piso más arriba de donde tu vives.

-¿Pero tú vives en el mismo piso que yo?, al menos que vayas a visitar a alguien a estas horas.

-No tanto visitar, sino a recoger una camisa que le había prestado al dobe de mí amigo.- dijo esto volviendo su mirada arriba, en donde las luces volvían a parpadear y ¿tú?

-Vengo de una fiesta con mi mejor amiga luego del trabajo.-dijo viendo también las luces parpadear.- ¿En qué momento pensé que era mejor esperar el ascensor a subir las escaleras?

-Hump.-dijo con una ceja alzada, volviendo a ver los ojos jades de la chica.- ¿Te arrepientes?

-Claro.-dijo volviéndolo a ver.- ya hubiera llegado a mi apartamento si hubiera subido las escaleras, pero pensé que el ascensor iba a estar bien y que solo duraría unos treinta segundos.

-No me refería a eso.-dijo el chico con en un tono más seductor.-me refería a si te arrepientes de estar sola aquí conmigo.

En su rostro apareció un gran sonrojo, acaso Sasuke la estaba seduciendo ahí mismo. No imposible pensó .No era que pensara que el muchacho no llamara la atención de las mujeres, era seguro que si lo hacía debido a su buen físico y perfecto rostro. Pero muchas veces él era tan frío

-No me arrepiento.-dijo ella viendo como el chico se acercaba cada vez más, quitando la distancia que ella antes había tomado.

Cada paso, cada vez ambos más cerca hasta lograr sentir la respiración del otro. El menor de los Uchihas colocó sus brazos en la cintura de la peli rosa. Bajo su rostro para lograr alcanzar los labios de la chica, debido a que ella era más baja que él. Sus labios se juntaron en un profundo y largo beso, separándose únicamente cuando les faltaba oxígeno.

Sakura tenía sus manos en el cuello del chico y las movió hasta lograr alcanzar el cabello del azabache. El Uchiha seguía dando pasos, lo que hacía que ella tuviera que moverse cada vez más para atrás, hasta pegar con la pared del ascensor.

El Uchiha empezó a besar el cuello de la chica haciendo suspirar varias, empezó a parar sus manos en el perfecto cuerpo de ella, sonriendo arrogantemente, simplemente le encantaba la situación.

-Sabía que no te arrepentías esto.-dijo el azabache con un tono ronco.

-Maldición.-dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara.-nunca puedes dejar de ser un completo arrogante.

-Pero igual te gusta o ¿me equivoco?-dijo volviendo bajando su mano por el cuerpo de ella, llegando cerca de la intimidad de la chica.

La chica volvió a suspirar.- Me sorprende, siempre eres tan frío.

El chico inmediatamente se separó un poco, frunciendo el ceño. Ella quedó sorprendida no pensó que reaccionaría así. Claro está lastimó en parte su gran orgullo Uchiha.

-Hump.-dijo acercándose en el oído de la chica.-tienes razón me lo han dicho muchas veces que soy frío.

Ella quedó extrañada en parte el chico la seguía teniendo acorralada y aún conservaba el tono seductor.

Volvió susurrar el azabache.-y es verdad, pero en esto"yo soy fuego, tu eres hielo."Vamos a ver cuál de los dos se va a quemar"

Dijo volviendo a acorralar a la chica nuevamente contra la pared, pero esta vez fue ella la que empezó a pasar sus manos por todo el cuerpo de él hasta lograr hacerlo suspirar al pasar sus manos por el gran bulto entre sus piernas.

-De acuerdo veamos ¿Cuál de los dos se va a quemar?

Ambos muy disfrutando de la situación no se dieron cuenta de un pequeño detalle, que ya habían olvidado. Las luces ya no estaban pardeando y que el ascensor ya no estaba totalmente parado.

-Espera.-dijo separándolo un poco.

-¿Qué?

- Sasuke-kun si no te has dado cuanta está subiendo.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, la chica tenía razón ya no seguían trabados y en pocos segundos se abrirían las puertas y ella se bajaría. Acercó a la chica, para besarla profundamente en esos pocos minutos. Ella correspondía el beso de igual manera.

La gente esperaba el ascenso, ya había venido la luz la razón que haría que este tya funcionará.Las puertas se abrieron, mostrando a sus dos pasajeros que se veían bastantes contentos, un azabache y una bella peli rosa un poco despeinada, claro por que no lograron hacer más, la gente entro en el ascensor mientras que ella salía.

La gente se colocaba en el ascensor y Sasuke estaba justamente en el centro. Las puertas empezaron a cerrarse.

Cada vez un poco más.

-Sasuke-kun¿ Ocupas tanto la camisa? o podemos terminar lo que empezo.

-Hump.-dijo deteniendo las puertas de nuevo con el brazo.- el dobe puede tener la camisa un día más.

-Eso pensé.-dijo besándolo de nuevo, mientras se dirigían a al apartamento de la peli rosa. A terminar lo que había empezado en el ascensor.

* * *

><p><em>Hola espero que les haya gustado el capitulo:D, antes que nada se que en el primero puse que sería lemon y en realida fue como leve. Pero no se cuando lo escribi me gusto como quedo así :), además la frase que dice Sasuke es de una canción, no se la oí y se me ocurrío que la frsa iría bien ahí. La canción es Lovumba, no soy una fan del cantante pero me gusta la canción y la frase también.<em>

_¿Les gusto?, háganme saber si quieren por medio de reviews, acepto toda clase de opiniones :3_


End file.
